


You belong with me

by lawlight_trash



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlight_trash/pseuds/lawlight_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light finds L's mp3 player. He didn't expect... this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong with me

'Ryuzaki… since when do you listen to Taylor Swift?'  
L froze. That was his mp3 player. In Light's hand. The very place it really wasn't supposed to be.  
'No, the more important question is: why is You belong with me on your… "Kira playlist"?' Light asked with a confused face. However, the confusion didn't last for long; his frown soon turned into a face of realization. This was no good. L took a sip from his cup of tea, trying to gain time.  
'First, that is not yours. It is rude to go through others' stuff without permission. Second, that is not mine either. I couldn't find mine so I had to borrow Matsuda's'.  
L was sure Light wouldn't fall for that, but he couldn't come up with a better lie so soon. He slowly took another sip of tea.  
'Really?' Light asked in his "you can't fool me" tone, accompanied with a matching look. 'Well, I don't see why Matsuda would have these songs on his Kira playlist either' he looked like he was contemplating something. 'I think I'll just go and ask him about it' He added with an innocent smile.  
L put his mug down.  
'Please don't' he said. 'he doesn't know I took it'  
Light looked just like the "are you kidding me" meme, maybe a bit more flattered.  
'Oh my god, just admit it. You fell for me' he burst out with confidence in his voice.  
L was staring at the floor, but now he looked up at Light.  
'Well, Light-kun does have a pretty face... but I don't think he should judge me for listening to music. Please just give it back and pretend this didn't happen' he said, reaching his hand out for the mp3 player.  
Light placed it in L's hand, then pulled him closer.  
'I have a better idea' he said flirtily before leaning in for a kiss. Although L seemed to enjoy it, he pulled away almost immediately.  
'Does this mean you identify yourself with Kira?'  
Light rolled his eyes.  
'It means I identify with the guy Taylor sings about, so you should be really fucking happy now, you dork"


End file.
